Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr Kidnaps Yoshi!
by willfrieden
Summary: In the last story, Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr. plot and kidnap Yoshi. Yoshi is then kidnapped while Mario and the others are asleep! What will happen? (Mario x Peach) (Luigi x Daisy) (Waluigi x Rosalina) and (Wario x Mona)
1. Chapter 1

The next day, after the recent events of the King Boo story, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach were relaxing. "Ah, it's sure nice to relax now that we got rid of King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr." Said Mario.

"True, I'm glad we were successful in saving the world again" Said Luigi. "Same here" Said Rosalina. Little do they realize was that peace was going to be cut short since Kamek was on the way with Bowser and Bowser Jr. who got out of jail thanks to Kamek's help.

"It's payback time for ruining our plans and making it so that King Boo can't get out" Said Bowser. "Yeah, we will get them" Said Bowser Jr. "What's the plan, Kamek"? Asked Bowser. "Yeah"? Asked Bowser Jr.

"We kidnap Yoshi while they are asleep at night since he always is helpful for them escaping and plus, Yoshi has stopped my plans in the past" Said Kamek. "Right, and I'm so sick of the Mario bros, Yoshi and the others" Said Bowser. "All of us are, trust me" Said Kamek. "True" Said Bowser Jr.

Meanwhile, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach were eating dinner. "Mexican food is really good" Said Mario. "I agree" Said Luigi. "I hope Bowser and Bowser Jr. doesn't come back" Said Wario. "Yeah, hopefully not" Said Waluigi.

"Well, we will be ready for them if we have to fight again" Said Toad. "Yeah, but it's really annoying" Said Peach. "True" Said Daisy. "Well, it doesn't matter right now, we should just enjoy ourselves and if they come back, we will be prepared" Said Toadette. "I agree" Said Luigi.

"Then, let's eat" Said Rosalina. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach ate their food and paid the bill. Then, they went back home. "Alright, it's time to sleep for the night, night guys" Said Mario. "Night Mario" Said Luigi. "Night everyone" Said Toadette.

Everyone then went to sleep. Meanwhile, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek then show up. "Alright, it's payback time" Said Bowser. "I'll kidnap that annoying Yoshi" Said Kamek. "Right" Said Bowser Jr. Then … "Yoshi, YO YO" Said Yoshi trying to wake the others up since Kamek got him.

However, he was unsuccessful. "Too bad so sad Yoshi, you are coming with us" Whispered Bowser Jr. "Yeah" Whispered Bowser. "Let's move out" Whispered Kamek. Then, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek moved out. The next day ….. "Time to wake up" Said Toadette. "Yeah" Said Luigi.

"Hey, has anyone seen Yoshi"? Asked Rosalina. "Come to think of it, I don't see him anywhere" Said Mario. "Great, what could have happened"? Asked Toad. "I have no idea" Said Mario. "Well, he may have got kidnapped but of course, we didn't hear" Said Wario. "Great" Said Waluigi.

"Well, we need to split up but first, we should eat breakfast" Said Daisy. "True, we can't search for Yoshi on an empty stomach" Said Peach. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach ate breakfast and brushed teeth.

"Alright, we will search for Yoshi now" Said Toadette. "Yeah" Said Rosalina. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach went to search for Yoshi. Will they find out that Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr. kidnapped him? Find out in the next chapter. Also, yes, Mona will be in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go team, not a moment to lose" Said Mario. "Yeah, let's get some more help from my girlfriend, Mona" Said Wario. "Ok, we will" Said Luigi. Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach then continued to search for Yoshi and went to Mona's house.

"So, Yoshi is missing"? Asked Mona. "Yeah, he got kidnapped last night and we have no idea who did it" Said Waluigi. "Wow, that sucks" Said Mona. "I agree" Said Rosalina. "Well, now let's go search" Said Toad. "Yeah" Said Toadette.

Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach continued their search for Yoshi. Meanwhile … "Ha, ha, ha, those fools don't have a clue that we kidnapped Yoshi" Said Bowser. "I know, they are so pathetic" Said Bowser Jr.

"I agree, this is payback for messing my plans up Yoshi in Yoshi's Island" Said Kamek. "Yoshi, yo, yo "Said Yoshi saying who cares. "We do, idiot" Said Bowser. "Yeah, be quiet Yoshi" Said Bowser Jr. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying make me. "Oh we will make you" Said Bowser.

"Yeah" Said Bowser Jr. "Whatever, he can't do anything since he's tied up" Said Kamek. "True" Said Bowser. "You might as well stop trying to struggle, it's not going to work" Said Bowser Jr. "I agree" Said Kamek. They then continued to eat lunch.

Now back to Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach. "Knowing our luck, it was probably Bowser who did this" Said Toadette. "I know, I'm so tired of him" Said Daisy. "All of us are, trust me" Said Mario.

"Well, we have to search and find out if it was him" Said Mona. Then, they continued on. Suddenly, a giant Goomba got in their way. "Great, a giant Goomba" Said Luigi. "Get out of the way" said Toad. "Make me" Said the giant Goomba. "What do you want"? Asked Toadette, annoyed.

"To impede your progress of course" Said the giant Goomba. "What can you possibly do against 10 of us"? Asked Daisy. "I agree, you're outnumbered. "Oh, I didn't come alone" Said the giant Goomba. Then, a Wiggler and several Koopas came as well.

"Great" Said Peach. "You're going to lose" said the giant Goomba. "I agree" Said Wiggler. "Bring it" Said Mona. "True, they can't possibly win against us" Said Rosalina. "We will see about that said one of the Koopas.

Then, they continued the fight. Toad, Daisy and Peach then got tied up. "Great, we are tied up" Said Toad. "I know" Said Daisy. "Well, we will still win" Said Peach. "Yeah, sure, now there's only seven fighters left" Said Wiggler. "Yep" Said the giant Goomba. "So what? Asked Wario.

"The point is, you can give up" Said The Koopas. "Why don't you make us"? Asked Waluigi. "Yeah, we are just getting warmed up" Said Mario. The fight then continued with some of the Koopas getting beaten down. "Ha, now there are less Koopas" Said Luigi. "So what"? Asked Wiggler.

"The point is, we will win and we will find where Yoshi is" Said Luigi. "Yeah sure" Said the giant Goomba. "We know Bowser and Bowser Jr. must have done this, since they are of course, getting on our last nerves" Said Mario.

"There's a third one too but we aren't telling who the third helper is" Said Wiggler. "Yeah" Said the giant Goomba. "We will find out and win anyways" Said Peach. "Yeah, sure" Said the giant Goomba. "Yeah, all of you are fools if you think you will win against the third helper" Said the Koopas.

"For your information, you're the fools" Said Mario. "Nope, you are" Said the giant Goomba. Then, the fight continued with Toadette tying up the giant Goomba. "Ha, now you're tied up" Said Toadette. "So what, there's still me and the Koopas" Said Wiggler.

"Well, there's less Koopas, now" Said Toadette. "Yeah, too bad you're going to lose' Said Rosalina. "I agree" Said Mona. "This is too easy" Said Wario. "True" Said Waluigi. "Attack" Said Wiggler.

"Right' Said the Koopas. Meanwhile, Yoshi continued to try and escape but failed. "Ha, what an idiot" Said Kamek. "I agree, struggling only makes him more trapped" Said Bowser. "True" Said Bowser Jr. "Yoshi, yo, yo said Yoshi saying GRRRRRRR.

Meanwhile, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach beat all the Koopas leaving only Wiggler. "Now it's just you, Wiggler, so you might as well give up" Said Toad. "I know, now he's outnumbered for sure" Said Rosalina. "Yep" Said Luigi.

"I'm not going to give up" said Wiggler. "Then I guess we have to beat you to a pulp" Said Mario. "Yep" Said Waluigi. "Bring it on" Said Wiggler. "Eh, he's asking for it" Said Wario. Then, Wiggler got tied up and lost. "Now, stay out of our way" Said Toadette. "Yeah" Said Daisy.

"We will stop you again" Said the giant Goomba. "Yeah" Said Wiggler. "Yeah, let's go now" Said The Koopas. Then, they left. "I'm so sick of these enemies" Said Peach. "All of us are Peach, trust me" Said Daisy. "Well, now let's continue our search" Said Mario. "Right" Said Mona.

Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach continued their search in the forest. Then, it began raining …..


	3. Chapter 3

"Great, it's raining" Said Mario. "Looks like we have to find some shelter" Said Rosalina. "This sucks" Said Wario. "Well, this will delay our progress" Said Mona. "True" Said Toadette. "Well, there's a cave over there" Said Waluigi. "I guess we should go in there" said Daisy.

"Right, until the rain stops" Said Peach. Meanwhile ….. "I have sent others to destroy Yoshi's island" Laughed Kamek. "Ha, that's what Yoshi gets" Laughed Bowser. "I agree" Said Bowser Jr. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying you won't get away with this. "We already are, pathetic dinosaur" Said Kamek.

"Yep, none of your idiot friends are here to save you right now" Said Bowser. "You might as well get used to it" Said Bowser Jr. "Yoshi, yo yo said Yoshi telling Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr. that they are all douches. "You're the douche" Said Kamek. "I agree" Said Bowser. "Me too' Said Bowser Jr.

"Yoshi, yo yo translated as my friends will stop you. "Yeah right, your friends don't even know where we are" Said Kamek. "True" Said Bowser. "We have the advantage this time" laughed Bowser Jr.

Meanwhile, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach continued to wait for the rain in the cave. "Too bad it has to be raining, I really want to save Yoshi already" Said Wario. "I know but no, we have to be delayed" Said Luigi.

"Well, there's nothing we can do right now, we just have to wait patiently" Said Wario. "Pretty annoying though wouldn't you agree"? Asked Waluigi. "I agree it is pretty annoying" Said Wario. Then, it finally stopped raining. "Finally, we can continue on to find Yoshi" Said Toad.

"I know, the rain had to delay us, but now we can keep going" Said Mario. "Let's do this" Said Mona. "Right" Said Wario. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach continued on in the forest that they were in.

However, a Lakitu decided to get in their way. "Great, a Lakitu is here" Said Luigi. "I know" Said Toad. "What do you want Lakitu"? Asked Daisy angrily. "To hinder your progress of course" Said Lakitu.

Then, Lakitu threw some spiny shells down at , Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach. "Great, now there are spinies in our way" Said Mario. "I know" Said Toadette. "Ha, ha" Laughed Lakitu. "Get out of our way" Said Toad.

"Make us" Said the Spinies. "Looks like we have to battle again" Said Mario. "Of course we have to" Said Daisy. "Well, let's do this then" Said Peach. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach battle against the spinies and Lakitu.

In the end, they managed to be victorious. "Ha, we win" Said Wario. "GRRR, I will come up with plans to stop you idiots from finding out where Yoshi is" Said Lakitu. "Where is he"? Asked Mario angrily. "None of your business" Said Lakitu who then leaves. "I'm so sick of these villains" Said Luigi.

"All of us are, trust me" Said Mona. "Well, it doesn't seem like we have any clues as to where we can find Yoshi" Said Mario. "Don't worry Mario, we will find Yoshi" Said Daisy. "We just need to continue searching" Said Peach. Then, they reached a fork in the forest. There were two paths.

"There are two paths, which one should we take first"? Asked Mario. "I don't know, I guess we should try the left" Said Wario. "We could easily get tricked though" Said Waluigi. "This is a tough decision" Said Toadette. "Well, we should make a decision eventually" Said Rosalina.

"True, we can't just stay in one spot while Yoshi is kidnapped by probably Bowser and Bowser Jr. of course" Said Mona. "True, this will be a really tough decision" Said Wario.

What path will, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach decide to go on? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's pick the left path" Suggested Wario again. "Sure, we can try that, but if we end up where we started, we will take the right path" Said Mario. "Right" Said Luigi. So, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach decided to pick the left path.

However, a few hours later … "Great, we are lost" Said Waluigi. "I guess this path wasn't the right way after all" Said Wario. "Well, now what are we supposed to do"? Asked Mario. "Calm down everyone, let's just retrace our steps and go right this time" Said Daisy.

"Daisy is right, we should calm down" Said Mona. "Well, let's retrace our steps then" Said Toad. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach decided to retrace their steps. It turned out to be a success and now they were right back where they started.

"So, it's now time to try the right path" Said Toadette. "Yeah, let's go" Said Rosalina. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach took the right path. "Alright, this seems better so far" Said Peach.

"True, and now we may be able to get to Yoshi quicker, hopefully" Said Mario. "Bowser, Bowser Jr. and whoever is helping them will pay for this since it's obviously them of course" Said Luigi. "I agree" Said Rosalina. Then, it was getting darker. "Great, now it's getting darker" Said Toad.

"Well, we will continue walking tomorrow, let's just set up camp for now" Said Mario. "Right" Said Mona. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach set up camp. Meanwhile ….. "This is sure great that we have Yoshi in our grasp" Laughed Bowser.

"It was so easy to fool those idiots" Said Bowser Jr. "I agree, and once this machine is ready, we will use it to destroy all Yoshis and take over Yoshi's island" Laughed Kamek. "I can't wait" Said Bowser. "Me neither, this is payback for what Yoshi did back then" Said Kamek. "True" Said Bowser Jr .

"Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi translated as you three are stupid. "You're the stupid one" Said Bowser. "I agree" Said Bowser Jr. "At least the idiot Mario brothers and their pathetic friends have no idea where we are" Said Kamek. "I know, they're really pathetic" Said Bowser.

"I agree" Said Bowser Jr. Now back to Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach as it was nighttime and they were eating dinner that they had which were sandwiches. "Good thing I packed ice packs for the ham and cheese" Said Mario.

"True, now at least we got sandwiches" Said Rosalina. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach ate and it was time for bed. "All right, good night guys, we will continue tomorrow" Said Mario. "Night Mario" Said Peach.

"Night" Said Mario as he and Peach kissed. "Night guys" Said Waluigi. "Night, I love you Waluigi" Said Rosalina. "Me too" Said Waluigi as they kissed. "Night Mona" Said Wario. "Night" Said Mona as she and Wario kissed. The next day …..

"Alright guys, no time to lose" Said Mario as he tried waking them up. "Right, let's continue on" Said Peach. "I agree" Said Toadette. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach continues on after breakfast and brushing teeth.

However, the same Giant Goomba from before alongside Wiggler and the Koopas returned and this time got the upper hand and tied them up. "Great, now we are tied up" Said Wario. I told you we would be back" Laughed the Giant Goomba. "Let us go" Said Luigi. "Make us" Said Wigger.

"Yeah" Said the Koopas. "Great, now we are trapped" Said Toadette. "We will find a way out I hope" Said Daisy. Will Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach be able to get free? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach got trapped by Wiggler, The Giant Goomba and a bunch of Koopas. "We will get out of here" Said Mario. "Yeah sure, you will" Laughed the Giant Goomba. "Let us out" Said Daisy. "Nah, we are good" Said Wiggler.

"Let us go, we are tired of you always annoying us" Said Luigi. "Oh well" Said one of the Koopas. "How are we supposed to get out of here"? Asked Waluigi. "How about we come up with a plan" Whispered Wario. "What are you talking about"? Asked The Giant Goomba.

"None of your business" Said Toad. "You better tell us" Said Wiggler. "Why don't you make us"? Asked Peach. "How would we come up with a good plan"? Whispered Daisy. "Well, we can make fun of them and say that they are being pathetic by not fighting" Whispered Toadette.

"That could work" Whispered Rosalina. "Hey Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas" Said Mona. "What"? Asked The Giant Goomba. "You are all pathetic seeing as how you tied us up and don't even fight" laughed Rosalina. "Be quiet" Said The Giant Goomba angrily.

"Why don't you fight us then, or are you too chicken"? Asked Wario. "GRRRRRRRRRR" Said Wiggler. "Chicken, chicken, chicken" Laughed Toadette. "THAT'S IT" Said One of the Koopas angrily. Then, they freed Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach.

"Fight us jerks" Said The Giant Goomba angrily. "Yeah" Said Wiggler angrily. "We will and we will beat you" Laughed Mario. "We will see about that" One of the Koopas replied.

Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach fought against The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas. In the end, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach won. "Ha, we won yet again" Said Waluigi.

"GRRRRRRRRR" Said The Giant Goomba. "Leave" Said Daisy. "You will be stopped again" Said Wiggler. "Why don't you just give up" Said Mona. "I agree" Said Rosalina. "It's because we don't feel like it" Said One of the Koopas. "You're so annoying" Said Toad. "Oh well" Said The Giant Goomba.

The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas then leave. "Man, they are so annoying and of course we still don't know where idiot Bowser, Bowser Jr. and whatever the other helper is took Yoshi" Said Mario. "Well, we will find them and when we do, we will teach them a lesson" Said Daisy.

"I agree" Said Toadette. "Me too, anyways let's go" Said Luigi. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach continued on. They were then at a ghost house. "Great, a ghost house" Said Luigi. "It's ok, Luigi we will be fine" Said Wario.

"I know but I really don't like ghosts" Said Luigi. "It's understandable" Said Toadette. "Well, this is probably the way we have to go, so let's do it" Said Peach. "Right" Said Waluigi. Then, , Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach went in the ghost house.

Meanwhile …. "Ha, now we are at Yoshi's island and now we will trap even more Yoshis" Laughed Kamek. "I agree, and they still don't even know you're helping with this plan, how pathetic are they" Laughed Bowser Jr. "I agree" Said Bowser. "They are really pathetic" Laughed Kamek.

'Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi saying they will free me and stop your stupid plans. "Yeah right" said Kamek. "What can those idiots , Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach even do, they have no idea where you even are" Laughed Bowser. "Yep" Said Bowser Jr.

"GRRRRRRR" Said Yoshi. "Let's enjoy our lunch" Said Kamek. "I agree" Said Bowser. "It's so great that our plans are going together perfectly" Said Bowser Jr. Now back to , Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach as they were in the ghost house.

Little did they realize was that bad things were going to happen in the ghost house. , Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach then entered ….


	6. Chapter 6

Last time, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach were in the ghost house. "I can't believe we are in a ghost house" Said Luigi. "Well, Luigi we may have to go this way in order to get to Yoshi" Said Peach. "Oh" Said Luigi. "It's fine, we are all here to help" Said Toad.

"Ok" Said Luigi. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach continued. Suddenly a Boo came up to them and alerted the others. "Trespassers" Said The Boo to the other Boos. "Great, now we are surrounded" Said Toadette. "I know" Said Mario.

The Boos then tie up Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach. "Let us go" Said Wario. "Why don't you make us, trespassers"? Asked one of the Boos. They were then tied up. "What do you plan on doing"? Asked Waluigi angrily.

"To take over the world, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the other one helping them is also helping us to take over the world" Laughed one of the Boos. "We won't let you take over the world" Said Mona. "What can you do about it"? Asked one of the Boos. "We will get out of here and stop you" Said Daisy.

"Sure you will" Said one of the Boos. Little did the Boos, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach realize was that Ember Mclain was coming.

Meanwhile with Bowser Jr., Kamek and Bowser …. "This is so fun and it's great we have more Yoshi's tied up" Laughed Kamek. "I agree, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach can't do anything to stop us" Said Bowser.

"True, the machine is almost ready to destroy all the Yoshis" Laughed Kamek. "That's great" Said Bowser Jr. "I agree" Said Bowser. "Let's enjoy our lunch" Said Bowser Jr. "Right" Said Kamek. "Yoshi yo, yo" Said Yoshi saying to let us go. "Quiet" Said Kamek. "Yeah" Said Bowser Jr.

"Yoshi' yo, yo" Said Yoshi saying make me. "We will" Said Bowser. "I agree" Said Bowser Jr. Now back to Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach as they were struggling to find a way to escape. "Let us out of here" Said Mario. "Make us" Said The Boos.

"I can't believe we are tied up" Said Toadette. "I know" Said Rosalina. Then, Ember Mclain was finally there. "Who are you"? Asked Toad. "I'm Ember Mclain and I saw you go in, and I'm here to help you against the Boos" Said Ember Mclain. "Cool" Said Rosalina.

"What can you do against the 12 of us" Asked The Boos. "This" Said Ember. She then strummed her guitar causing Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach to be free and the Boos to back off a little.

"Great, she freed Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach" Said one of the Boos. "That's right" Said Ember. "I agree, and now, you're going down Boos" Said Toadette. "Yeah right" Said The Boos.

Then, Ember, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach fought against the Boos and managed to get rid of them. "Ha, we won" Said Waluigi. "Actually I don't think so" Came a voice. "What was that"? Asked Rosalina. "Who knows"? Asked Ember.

It was none other than Big Boo, not to be confused with King Boo who is already imprisoned. "Great, a Big Boo" Said Toad. "I know" Said Peach. "You are going to lose" Said Big Boo. "Sure we will, we will stop you just like we did with your pathetic friends" Said Mario. "I agree" Said Mona.

"I didn't come alone" Said The Big Boo. Then, there were 6 more Big Boos as well to help. "Great, now there's seven of them we have to fight" Said Daisy. "I know" Said Peach. "Well, what are you going to do now"? Asked the Leader Big Boo.

"We will stop you and we still have 11 allies" Said Waluigi. "Yeah" Said Rosalina. "Who cares that you have 11 allies, we will still tie you up and take over the world" Said one of the Big Boos. "Sure you will, not" Said Mario. "I agree, we will stop these fools" Said Ember.

"True" Said Rosalina. What will happen and will Ember, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach beat the seven Big Boos? Find out in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

In the last chapter, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach were fighting against the 7 Big Boos. "Get out of the way" Said Mario. "Make us" Said the Leader Big Boo. "Let us find Yoshi" Said Luigi. "Nah, we are good" Said One of the Big Boos.

"Quit getting in our way" Said Mona. "Nah" Said one of the Big Boos. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach continued their fight against the 7 Big Boos. Then, 3 of them got defeated. "Ha, we got rid of three of the boos" Laughed Ember.

"We will still win" Said One of the Big Boos. " I agree" Said The Other one of the Big Boos. "Yeah, we will own all of you" Said The Leader Big Boo. "Oh yeah, we will show you" Said Wario. " I agree" Said Luigi. The fight then continues. A couple more of the Big Boos got defeated.

"Ha, just you and one other Big Boo" Said Wario. "So what"? Said The Leader Big Boo. "The point is, you can give up since we are the ones who will obviously win" Said Ember. "I agree" Said Daisy. "We will never give up and you will never save Yoshi" Said The Leader Big Boo.

"I agree" Said the other Big Boo who wasn't defeated. "You are all pathetic" Said Mario. "I agree" Said Waluigi. "You're the pathetic one" Said The Leader Big Boo. "I agree" Said the other Big Boo.

Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach beat the Leader Boo and the other Big Boo. "Ha, we win" Said Peach. "I agree" Said Daisy. "You will not succeed in finding Yoshi" Said The Leader Big Boo. "Oh yeah we will" Said Ember.

"I agree, and we will stop you" Said Toadette. "Blah, Blah and more blah" Said The Big Boos. They then left. "I'm so sick of them" Said Rosalina. "All of us are so sick of getting delayed" Said Toad. "Well, let's keep going" Said Ember. " I agree" Said Daisy.

Meanwhile …. "Man, this is great that those fools haven't found us yet" Laughed Kamek. "I agree" Said Bowser. "This is sure great" Said Bowser Jr. " I agree" Said Bowser. Then …. "Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek" Came a voice. "What was that"? Asked Bowser. "I don't know" Said Bowser Jr.

"It's me, one of the Big Boos and I've come to inform you that Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, and Peach have a new teammate" Said The Big Boo. "Who is it"? Asked Kamek. "Her name is Ember Mclain" Said The Big Boo.

"What does she look like"? Asked Kamek. "She looks ghostly in appearance and she has some sort of special ability that helped them defeat us" Said The Big Boo. "Great, well thanks for the information" Said Kamek. "Anytime" Said The Big Boo. The Big Boo then leaves.

"Well, it looks like we will have to stop Ember from helping Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, and Peach" Said Kamek. "I agree" Said Bowser. "What's the plan"? Asked Bowser Jr.

" I will kidnap Ember at night while they sleep just like we did with Yoshi and you and Bowser Jr. keep watch on Yoshi, I will let you know if I need help" Said Kamek. "Ok" Said Bowser Jr. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying let me and my other Yoshi friends go. "Make us" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said Bowser Jr.

Now back to Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach as they continue on in the ghost house. Then, Mario decides to ask Ember a question. "Hey Ember, I have a question" Said Mario. "What is it"? Asked Ember.

"Well, what is your backstory"? Asked Mario. "Yeah, I would like to know what happened as well" Said Peach. "Same here" Said Toad. "All of us do" Said Rosalina. "Ok, well here is what happened and why I am a ghost" Said Ember.

"It all started when I was in high school. I was just an unpopular girl in high school and I had a dream of becoming a rockstar. Well, I was taunted, bullied and picked on by everyone and one day, I got asked out by one of the popular kids named Melvin.

I accepted, thinking he would show up for our date the next day. I waited all night but he never showed up for our date. So, I decided to change my attire, dye my hair blue which it was brown at first, changed my clothes to punk rock, and then purchased a pink guitar.

Then, I wrote the song called Remember and it became a big hit. However, I set my house on fire, after and I burned to death in it. So, I decided to be a villain in truth for a while, but I've changed since I want to help" Said Ember.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Said Mona. "It's ok" Said Ember. " I can't believe that Melvin guy" Said Toadette. "I know, what a jerk" Said Peach. "I agree" Said Wario. "It's ok, at least it's over now" Said Ember. "I suppose but that was a douche move" Said Wario. "I agree" Said Luigi.

Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach finally got out of the ghost house. "Finally, we are out of the ghost house" Said Waluigi. "I know, that was annoying" Said Luigi. "True, but now at least we are out" Said Rosalina.

"True, true, now what should we do"? Asked Wario. "It's getting late, we should get to sleep" Said Toad. "Sure" Said Luigi. "Well, hopefully we can find Yoshi soon" Said Daisy. "We should soon" Said Mona. "Let's hope so" Said Toadette.

Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach. Little did they realize was that Kamek was out there. "Now it's time to make my move" Whispered Kamek. Then, Kamek gagged Ember and took her away!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day ….. "Guys" Yelled Mario. "What is it"? Asked Toad. "Ember is missing" Said Mario. "Great, of course we didn't hear and it's probably idiot Bowser and Bowser Jr. who took her" Said Rosalina. "Of course probably, since they are so annoying" Said Wario. "I agree" Said Daisy.

"Well, let's get going to find Ember' Said Mona. "Right, Bowser and Bowser Jr. will pay for this" Said Luigi. "Everyone gets so tired of them" Said Waluigi. "I know right" Said Peach. Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach searched for Ember.

Meanwhile with Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek …. "Ha, now we have captured Ember" Said Bowser. "True" Said Bowser Jr. "Well, I would like to know Ember's story and how she became a ghost" Said Kamek. "I guess I will explain even though you three are annoying" Said Ember.

"Well, let's hear then" Said Bowser. Then, Ember told the same thing that she said to Mario and the others about Melvin about the date and about her being unpopular in high school. She also told them about the remember song.

"Well, sorry about that" Said Kamek. "I agree" Said Bowser. "Can you sing us the remember song"? Asked Bowser Jr. "No, I don't sing to villains" Said Ember. Then, Ember manages to escape from Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr. "Great, she escaped" Said Bowser. "After her" Said Kamek.

"Right" Said Bowser Jr. Meanwhile with Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach …. "Man, I'm really sick of Bowser and Bowser Jr. first Yoshi, and now Ember" Said Toadette. "I know, but we should be able to find them and whoever that other helper is" Said Daisy.

"We will find them" Said Luigi. Then, Ember came back. "Hey guys, I'm back" Said Ember. "How did you escape"? Asked Toad. "I cut through the ropes" Said Ember. "Well, that's good" Said Mona. "Yeah, and the other helper is Kamek" Said Ember. "So, of course Kamek helped them" Said Luigi.

"Yeah, and he probably helped them escape from jail" Said Mario. "Of course" Said Rosalina. "Well, we will stop Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek" Said Toad. "I agree" Said Peach. Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Ember, Daisy and Peach then continued on.

Then, Toadette asked Ember a question. "Hey Ember, how does your remember song go"? Asked Toadette. "Well, this is how it goes:

Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh! It was, it was September Winds blow, the dead leaves fall. To you, I did surrender. Two weeks, you didn't call. Your life goes on without me. My life, a losing game. But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name.

Chorus: Oh Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Oh Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name! Verse 2: Your heart, your heart has mended You're wrong, now bear the shame. Like dead trees in cold December. Nothing but ashes remain.

Chorus: Oh Ember, you will remember! Ember, one embething remains! Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name! Oh-whoa! Chorus again: Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name! Ending: Yeah! You will remember my name!

"Cool song, I liked it, go Ember" Said Luigi. "Me too" Said Toadette. "All of us did" Said Daisy. 'Yeah" Said Wario. "Now I'm getting stronger" Said Ember, cheering. "Cool" Said Wario. Suddenly, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek show up with Yoshi and his friends.

"So, you idiots finally revealed yourselves" Said Waluigi. "You are going to pay for kidnapping Yoshi and his friends" Said Mario. "I don't think we are going to pay at all" Said Kamek. "I agree, you're the ones who are going to pay for putting us in jail and getting rid of King Boo" Said Bowser.

"Yeah" Said Bowser Jr. "Who cares, stop trying to take over the world already" Said Daisy. "Why don't you make us"? Asked Bowser. "We will make you" Said Toadette. "Nope, let's fight" Said Bowser. "Fine, let's fight" Said Mona. "You're going down Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek" Said Peach.

"I don't think so" Said Kamek. "Nobody cares what you think" Said Waluigi. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi saying that he agrees with Waluigi. "Shut up Yoshi" Said Bowser. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying make me. "Well, it looks like we will have to beat your pathetic buts again" Said Mario.

"True" Said Rosalina. What will happen and will Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach be able to stop Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek? Or will they tie them up? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

When we last left off, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach were fighting against Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr. in order for them to stop taking over the world. "Let Yoshi go right now" said Mario. "Why don't you make us"? Asked Kamek.

"We will" said Toad. "We aren't scared of you" said Bowser. "You better be, we have 11 teammates and you only have 3, so you are outnumbered" responded Wario. "So what"? Asked Kamek. "The point is, you are going to pay for everything" said Luigi. "Ooh we are so scared" replied Bowser Jr.

"You better be" said Rosalina. "I agree" said Ember. Then, Bowser, and Kamek target Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, and Daisy while Ember is targeted by Bowser Jr. "You punks are going down" said Waluigi. "I don't think so" said Kamek.

"Yoshi yo yo said Yoshi saying you'll pay stupid Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr. "You're the stupid one" said Kamek. "I agree" said Bowser. "Yoshi, yo yo" said Yoshi saying nope you are the stupid ones. Bowser Jr. didn't respond to the comment because he was distracted by Ember.

"You're going down, Ember" said Bowser Jr. "Yeah right" said Ember. Then, Bowser Jr. tried beating Ember by charging at her with his arms out.

However, Ember, being stronger due to the chanting from Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, and Peach earlier, overpowered Bowser Jr. by locking hands with him. Bowser then notices Bowser Jr. struggling.

"What's going on"? Asked Bowser. "Ember is too strong" said Bowser Jr. "I guess I will have to help then" said Bowser. However, Ember blocks his path and moves the dial on her guitar from the red musical note to the green first. She then snarls

"Don't come any closer if you know what's good for you, dipstick". However, Bowser ignores her threat and Ember then strums the strings on her guitar. A beam with a fist in it emerges from the strings after she strums them and it hits Bowser, sending him crashing into Kamek. "Drat" said Bowser.

"Ha, that's what you get" Laughed Ember. "I agree" said Mona. "Oh blah, blah, blah, we will still win" Said Kamek. "Yeah, right" Said Toadette. "You think we are bluffing Toadette"? Asked Bowser. "Just give up, we have the advantage" said Toadette. 'It's not over until it's over" said Bowser Jr.

"I agree" said Bowser. "Me too" said Kamek. "We are so sick of fighting you, just give up" said Daisy. 'Make us" said Kamek. "Yeah, make us" said Bowser Jr. "You three are so annoying" said Mario. "Good" said Bowser.

The fight then continues. However, in the end, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek get tied up anyways. "Great, we are tied up" said Kamek. "I know" Said Bowser. "This sucks" said Bowser Jr. "What do you think we should do with them now"? Asked Toad.

"We should send them to prison and make Kamek's cell magic proof and Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s cell fire and strength proof" said Ember. "Good idea" said Wario. "I agree" Said Rosalina. They then went and fixed the damage that Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek did.

Then, Bowser Jr. begs for someone to let him out. "Too bad, you are going to prison" Said Rosalina. "Yeah" Said Mona. "I love Ember" Said Bowser Jr. "No, I don't like you a kid can't be in love with a ghost like me" Said Ember.

Bowser Jr. begins to cry and Bowser said to Ember give my son a chance. Ember hatches an idea and decided to pretend to be Bowser Jr's girlfriend in order to lure him into prison. "Fine" Said Ember.

"What are you doing"? Asked Mona. "I'm pretending in order to lure Bowser Jr. into prison as well as Bowser and Kamek" Whispered Ember. "Ok" Whispered Mona. "Yeah, we will be boyfriend and girlfriend" Said Ember. "Sweet" Said Bowser Jr.

Little do those fools realize we are just luring them to prison thought Ember. She then signified to Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, and Peach that she was pretending and they understood. Mona already knew due to Ember already telling her.

Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach were almost to the prison after Ember tells Bowser Jr. She's taking him to a candy store. "When are we going to free Yoshi"? Whispered Waluigi. "We will after we put these buffoons in jail" Whispered Ember.

"Ok" Whispered Waluigi. Then, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek were thrown in jail. "Hey" said Bowser Jr. "We tricked you" said Daisy. "Yep" said Peach. "Great" said Kamek. "Now we are trapped" said Bowser. "You'll pay for this" said Kamek. "You'll pay for tricking my son" said Bowser.

"Why would I like your son, he's pathetic, you should have known better but eh you three are buffoons anyways" said Ember. "True" said Luigi. "We will get out of here" said Bowser Jr. who was angered at Ember. "Yeah right" Said Mario. "You aren't going anywhere" said Luigi.

"I agree" said Rosalina. Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek then tried breaking free but failed. "Those cells are fire proof, strength proof and magic proof" Laughed Ember. "Yep" Said Mona. "GRRRRRRR" Said Bowser Jr. "Let's go guys" Said Peach. "Right" Said Mario.

Then, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach left. "I can't believe we are in jail again" said Kamek. "I know" said Bowser Jr. "Well, they forgot one thing" said Bowser. "What's that"? Asked Kamek.

"That the Giant Goomba, Wiggler and the Koopas are still out" Said Bowser. "Oh yeah" said Kamek. "Ember will pay" said Bowser Jr. "They all will" said Kamek.

Now back to Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach as they freed Yoshi and his friends. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying thanks for freeing me and my friends. "You're welcome, now let's go enjoy our time" said Mario. "I agree" said Peach.

Little did Toadette, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach realize was that the Giant Goomba, Wiggler and the Koopas found out that Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek were trapped in jail. "We are going to get revenge for them" said the Giant Goomba.

"I agree" said Wiggler, "All of us do" Said the Koopas. Toadette, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach decided to go eat at a deli and they got good sandwiches. "Ah, this sandwich is good" said Mario. "I agree" Said Waluigi.

"Me too, oh and Waluigi I love you" said Rosalina. "I love you too" said Waluigi. "I can't believe Bowser Jr. got fooled, how pathetic" said Toad. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "I agree too, that was so pathetic" said Daisy. "Why would I like him anyways" said Ember. "True" said Mona.

After their dinner, Toadette, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach went to sleep. In the meantime, the Giant Goomba, Wiggler and the Koopas were plotting to kidnap Mario, Peach and Waluigi.

"Let's kidnap Mario, Peach and Waluigi to help Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek" Said the Giant Goomba. "Right" Said Wiggler. "They are going to pay" Said the Koopas. What will happen? Find out in the sequel.


End file.
